Supply Lines
250px|thumb|Ima-Gun Di & Cham Syndulla 250px|thumb|Tantive IV op Toydaria Supply Lines is de derde aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Deze aflevering speelt zich af voor de aflevering Ambush en alvorens Yoda een overeenkomst bereikte met Katuunko. In deze aflevering zien we ook hoe Ryloth werd veroverd door de CIS. Crawl A world under siege! The Separatists have launched a massive offensive against the planet Ryloth. A blockade of deadly battleships has cut off any support for the dwindling Republic defenses. Though they have fought valiantly with the help of Twi'lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla, hope is fading for Jedi Master Di and his men as the droid army closes in.... Synopsis Ryloth wordt aangevallen door de Confederacy. Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di en Captain Keeli strijden aan de zijde van Cham Syndulla en zijn troepen om de Twi'leks te beschermen. Master Di vraagt Admiral Dao om hulp en versterkingen, maar de Admiral zit zelfs in nauwe schoentjes. Hij kan nog net een bericht sturen naar de Jedi High Council waar Mace Windu, Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi de oproep te horen krijgen. Daarna stopt al het contact met Daos vloot. De Jedi besluiten om de hulp in te roepen van Bail Organa. Organa was op weg naar Toydaria dat veel dichter bij Ryloth ligt dan de vloten van de Republic. Ondanks de neutraliteit van Toydaria willen de Jedi schepen naar de planeet sturen die vanaf daar naar Ryloth zouden moeten vliegen met medicijnen en voedsel voor de Twi'leks. Bail Organa moet King Katuunko overtuigen om dit toe te staan. Als assistent zal Organa de hulp krijgen van Jar Jar Binks. Op Ryloth is Cham Syndulla ontgoocheld in de Republic dat geen steun aanbiedt. Master Di realiseert dat de situatie er niet rooskleurig uitziet. Op Toydaria begeven Organa en Binks zich naar de Toydarian Council waar naast Katuunko zes Toydarian Ministers zetelen. Organa vraagt om humanitaire redenen Ryloth bij te staan, maar wanneer Lott Dod van de Trade Federation opdaagt, vertelt hij dat Ryloth betrokken is in de Clone Wars. De CIS had immers het bericht van de Jedi Council naar Organa deels kunnen onderscheppen en daardoor Dod gestuurd naar Toydaria. Lott Dod overtuigde de Senate er nog altijd van dat Nute Gunray een extremist was en geen lid meer was van de Trade Federation. Door Dods opmerking moest de Toydarian Council beraadslagen. Nogmaals herhalen Organa en Dod hun standpunten. Katuunko kan Dod moeilijk negeren aangezien de Toydarians een overeenkomst hebben met de Trade Federation. Nochtans vindt zijn volk dat ze het voorbeeld van Alderaan en Naboo moeten volgen en humanitaire hulp aanbieden aan de Twi'leks. Katuunko besluit dat Toydaria neutraal zal blijven en stuurt Organa en Binks wandelen. Maar even later verzekert Katuunko in het geheim dat hij hen wel degelijk wil helpen en dat ze hun schepen mogen bevoorraden op Toydaria. Alleen mag Dod dit niet te weten komen. Tijdens een formeel diner verlaat Organa de Toydarians en Lott Dod. Jar Jar Binks moet tijdens het diner zorgen dat de Transports ongemerkt van Toydaria kunnen vertrekken. Met allerlei goochel- en jongleertruuks kan Jar Jar de aandacht van de Toydarian Ministers en Lott Dod trekken. Ze merken niet dat er drie Pelta-class Medical Frigates Toydaria verlaten. Op Ryloth wordt de rechterflank van de verdediging vernietigd. Ima-Gun Di beraamt een plan waardoor de Battle Droids kunnen worden opgevangen in een smallere doorgang. De Clone Troopers zullen deze verdedigen terwijl Cham Syndulla en de Twi'leks kunnen vluchten. Gobi Glie is Master Di dankbaar en na het opblazen van een Republic Gunship blijkt het plan te werken. Captain Keeli en Ima-Gun Di leiden de Clones in de verdediging tegen de Battle Droids, maar de overmacht is groot. Keeli wordt geraakt door een granaat, maar wil niet opgeven. Keeli en Di worden omringd door Battle Droids. Nadat Keeli wordt neergeschoten, houdt Master Di nog stand. Net alvorens ook hij wordt neergehaald, arriveren drie Transports vanop Toydaria om de Twi'leks te helpen. Op Toydaria vermoedt Lott Dod onraad maar hij kan niets bewijzen. King Katuunko realiseert zich dat de Republic het best wel goed meent en zegt aan Bail Organa dat hij bereid is om te onderhandelen. Yoda zal deze onderhandelingen graag voor zijn rekening nemen. Nieuw *Ima-Gun Di *Admiral Dao *Captain Keeli *O15 *O17 *Toydarian Landspeeder *O9O9O *Separatist Senate *Toydarian Council Bekend Personages *Cham Syndulla *Gobi Glie *Jar Jar Binks *Bail Organa *King Katuunko *Lott Dod *Orn Free Taa *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *TX-20 Locaties *Ryloth *Toydaria Species & Creatures *Nikto *Gungan *Toydarian *Blurrg Schepen & Voertuigen *Tantive IV - Debuut in CW Cast *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Orn Free Taa & TX-20 *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers, Toydarian minister #2 *Brian George - King Katuunko, male Twi'lek *Robin Atkin Downes - Master Ima_Gun Di, Cham Syndulla & Toydarian minister #1 *Gideon Emery - Lott Dod & Toydarian guard *Ahmed Best - Jar Jar Binks & Toydarian defense minister *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi & Admiral Dao *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu & Toydarian justice minister *Corey Burton - Count Dooku & Gobi Glie *Tom Kane - Yoda / narrator *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids Bron *Supply Lines op SW.com category:Televisie